<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fire by EthanTheAnnus</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28040835">Fire</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/EthanTheAnnus/pseuds/EthanTheAnnus'>EthanTheAnnus</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Banter, Dave | Technoblade and Wilbur Soot and TommyInnit are Siblings, Family, Family Dynamics, Fire Demon TommyInnit, Fluff, Found Family, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Hybrids, Kinda?, Mild Angst, Toby Smith | Tubbo &amp; TommyInnit Friendship, no bets we die like george in manhunt, sibling dynamics</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 00:33:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,268</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28040835</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/EthanTheAnnus/pseuds/EthanTheAnnus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>As Techno watches, a hand rises out of the blood, gripping at the ground with urgency. Slowly but surely, a small, humanoid but not quite human emerges from the blood droplet. It’s small, bloodied, with small, slightly curved horns protruding from under it’s blond hair, and a small, whip thin tail that ends in a point flicks behind it.</p><p>-OR-</p><p>The fic where Tommy is a fire demon, Techno kind of despises him, and we see pieces of their lives over the years.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dave | Technoblade &amp; Toby Smith | Tubbo &amp; Wilbur Soot &amp; TommyInnit &amp; Phil Watson, No Romantic Relationship(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>576</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Fire</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Techno wipes sweat from his brow and stares around the battlefield. He’s thirteen, and he’s already seen so much bloodshed. In a world filled with monsters, though, there’s little way to avoid it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Blood that’s not quite red drips from the tip of Techno’s sword. It’s zombie blood, to be exact, and from across the field, Techno can see both his brother and father’s swords have the same blood on them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zombie blood is a bitch to clean off when it dries, and Techno wants to waste no time getting home to cleanse his blade, but something catches his eye before he can call for his family. It’s a drop of blood on the dirt, but it’s pulsing, undulating.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As Techno watches, a hand rises out of the blood, gripping at the ground with urgency. Slowly but surely, a small, humanoid but not quite human emerges from the blood droplet. It’s small, bloodied, with small, slightly curved horns protruding from under it’s blond hair, and a small, whip thin tail that ends in a point flicks behind it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Phil! Wilbur!” Techno draws his sword. The creature before him yelps, cowering, and Techno hesitates.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>No monster has ever cowered before him ever. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What even is it?” Wilbur asks from beside Techno, nearly making him jump.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know,” Techno says honestly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It looks scared,” Phil says. Before Techno can say anything, Phil’s dropped into a crouch, and extends a hand towards the odd creature. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It looks up at him with wide eyes, then slowly puts its hand into Phil’s. It looks kind of harmless, but Techno’s still wary, and he’s sure Wilbur is too.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s okay,” Phil says soothingly to the creature. Techno lowers his sword.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t trust it,” he states. Wilbur makes a sound of agreement.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s just scared,” Phil repeats. “Not a monster you need to fight.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The small creature’s hair bursts into flame and it hisses at Techno and Wilbur. Techno lifts his sword.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you so sure of that?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re aggravating it,” Phil says. “Both of you, calm down.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shockingly, the creature seems to listen to Phil’s words, it’s hair returning to normal, simple, blond hair. Techno lowers his sword again. He stares at the creature for a moment longer before turning away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Let’s get home. I want to get these zombie guts off my sword.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>*********</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Techno stumbles tiredly from the bathroom; the zombie blood on his sword had half dried on the walk home, and it had taken him far too long to scrub it clean. In the living room, Phil sits with the creature that had spawned from the blood.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wilbur had told him earlier Phil had given it a name. Tommy, apparently. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Techno didn’t like it. The creature was dangerous, and it wasn’t safe to have it here. Still, he wasn’t about to tell Phil this.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Phil had the better judgement out of the three of them. Maybe Techno just needed to trust his father more. Or maybe he was right to be worried.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Whatever the case, he turns into the living room now, spotting the small creature and Phil almost instantly. Phil’s holding it similar to the way one would hold a toddler, smiling wide. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s still here?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He,” Phil corrects. “He’s still here.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Techno folds his arms over his chest. “I’d prefer it wasn’t.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Phil ignores his continued misuse of pronouns. “He’s smarter than you think. Don’t be so rude.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s a monster,” Techno states. Phil sends him a glare so full of venom Techno feels like he’s been punched.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>He </span>
  </em>
  <span>is young, tired, and hungry.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Techno decides to drop it. “You named it, I heard.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Phil sighs, then nods. “Tommy. That’s his name.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Stupid name, really,” Techno says without any venom. “So, you’re planning on having it stay?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“There’s nowhere else for him to go.” Phil ruffles the creature- no, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Tommy’s </span>
  </em>
  <span>hair affectionately. “And he doesn’t mean any harm.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Techno sighs. “I hope you’re right.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>**********</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Techno stares out at the storm, at the lightning and thunder and rain. God, there was so much </span>
  <em>
    <span>rain.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Barely a year had passed since Tommy had been brought into their house, and Techno still found it surprising there’d been no incidents involving fire. Tommy also seemed to age far quicker than humans; one year was two in Tommy time.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Techno didn’t like the thought that the creature would one day be older than him. He also still wasn’t completely sure he trusted the fire demon; and that’s what Tommy was, a fire demon, even if Techno couldn’t give any solid proof on this.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tommy had horns, and a tail, and hair that could catch alight. Hence why Techno called him a fire demon.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As he stands by the window, Techno winces at another clap of thunder. It’s accompanied by the entire house going dark. A power out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There’s a loud wail from not too far away, and moments later something has clung to his leg like a lifeline. Suddenly, the storm outside looks a lot more inviting.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tommy,” Techno says slowly, gritting his teeth, “Let go of me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The small demon shakes his head. “Dark scary.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You can light your hair on fire,” Techno points out. “You can make light for yourself.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tommy makes a noise of excitement. “Oh!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tommy’s hair turns to flame. Techno’s pant leg catches alight, and he rushes to put it out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey! Careful!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mark one fire incident down, then. Techno hopes he doesn’t fall victim to Tommy’s fire again, but somehow he doubts this will be the last time.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“S-sorry.” Tommy stumbles back, looking like a kicked puppy. Techno can’t bring himself to truly feel bad.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Find Phil or Wilbur, ok?” Techno says, forcing his voice to be gentle. Tommy nods, and scrambles away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Techno sighs. He’s still not sure keeping the fire demon around is a good idea, but he also can’t argue that the young creature doesn’t mean any harm. Still, not meaning to do any harm doesn’t mean one can’t cause it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Techno knows that all too well.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>********</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Techno’s eight. He loosely grips a diamond sword, doubt in his gaze. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“It’s okay,” Phil says reassuringly. “We practised before this, remember? You won’t hurt me.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Techno looks down at the sword he holds with uncertainty. When he’s trained with Phil in the past, it’s been with wooden swords that could barely damage even the weakest mob. The diamond sword weighs heavy in his grasp.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Phil smiles encouragingly at him. Techno hesitates for a moment longer before gripping his sword more confidently. He swings at Phil, who blocks his attack easily; Techno feels a little more at ease as it sinks in that this is still training.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He swings again, with more confidence. Phil ducks under the blow, smiling.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Now you’ve got it,” Phil says. Techno swings low this time, aiming for Phil’s legs then sweeping upwards at the last second. This time, Phil doesn’t block or dodge; Techno’s skills are enough to fool him, and the blow connects.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Techno immediately stumbles back the second he sees blood, dropping his sword with a clash. Phil’s doubled over, clutching at his face.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I’m sorry, I didn’t-”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Phil lifts his head a little, giving Techno a pain filled smile. “It’s okay. You didn’t mean to.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The cut over Phil’s eye would come to scar. It wouldn’t ever fade.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>A constant reminder that just because someone meant no harm, doesn’t mean they can’t inflict it anyway.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>*********</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Two years since they brought Tommy home; the fire demon is the equivalent of a four year old, verging on being five. Techno’s begrudgingly grown used to having him around, even if he still won’t fully accept the demon into the family.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Phil and Wilbur both treat Tommy like one of their own. Techno wishes he could hate them for it, but mostly he wonders why he can’t bring himself to fully trust Tommy. Maybe it’s the multiple times Tommy’s accidentally set him alight, or maybe it’s just Techno’s blatant mistrust of anything resembling a mob.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It’s a little hypocritical of him, and he knows it. He’s half piglin, so he has pig-like ears and his feet are hooves, and he has small tusks jutting from where his lower canines should be.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Phil isn’t exactly human either, with his white, feathered wings. Somehow, though, Techno’s never seen himself or Phil as anything close to a mob. Maybe it’s the fact that Techno’s features resemble a farm animal, and Phil’s resemble a bird, while Tommy reminds him startlingly of both a blaze and a devil.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Te-no!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Speak of the devil (quite literally), there was Tommy, barrelling towards him to hug as much of Techno as he could reach, which resulted in Tommy’s small arms being wrapped around Techno’s knees.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tommy’s head reached about halfway up Techno’s thigh by this point, and Phil seemed to think Tommy would grow to be tall. Techno didn’t like the idea that he might be shorter </span>
  <em>
    <span>and </span>
  </em>
  <span>younger than Tommy someday.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hi, Tommy,” Techno says exhaustedly, wishing the demon had chosen to bother anyone but him right this moment.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hugs,” is Tommy’s insightful response. “Hugs for EVERYONE!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Techno tries to extract himself from Tommy’s grip. “You’ve given me a hug. Go hug Phil or Wilbur.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tommy shakes his head, tightening his grip. “Te-no hug.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Techno sighs, and accepts that he’s going to simply wither away here, being hugged by a small, young fire demon. “Okay. Te-no hug.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tommy grins up at him. “Te-no hug!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Techno finds it kind of hard to hate the small creature in that moment. Part of him thinks maybe, in the future, he won’t hate Tommy at all. But for now Techno is fifteen, and he’s seen so many monsters that it’s hard to imagine ever being okay with being in the same house as a very literal demon.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>*********</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Techno hates this. He’s barely sixteen, and he’s stuck alone in a cave with a barely-six-year-old fire demon. There’s a barrier of fallen rocks from the rockslide moments before that cuts them off from Phil and Wilbur.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There’s no other entry or exit from this cave. The only upside is Tommy is providing him light; bad news is that his hair usually alights when he’s scared. Or angry.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’ll get out of here,” Techno says aloud, and he’s not really sure if it’s for Tommy’s sake or his own. “Somehow.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tommy huddles closer to him. He’s grown a lot in the past year, his head now just above Techno’s hip. It’s a little alarming when he thinks about it for too long.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are we getting out soon?” Tommy’s voice is small.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Soon,” Techno promises. Tommy shuffles a little closer still.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t go. It’s scary here, Te-no.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Techno finds it a little endearing that Tommy still can’t pronounce his name right. “Not really anywhere for me to go anyway.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tommy? Techno?” It’s Phil’s voice, muffled by the layers of fallen rock between them. “We think we have a way to get you out, but you’ll need to step back.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Techno knows immediately what this means. He leads Tommy as far back as they can go, and worries it isn’t far enough. Still, he calls back to Phil.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’re clear!” Then, to Tommy, he says, “Cover your ears.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tommy listens without question. Techno wonders if that’s a sign of trust, or if it’s just his fear as the explosion goes off. Maybe a bit of both.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He taps Tommy’s arm; the small demon had kind of curled into a ball, eyes shut tight.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s over.” Techno looks up to see enough of the wall has been blown out that they can clamber over, if they’re careful. “We can go out of here now.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tommy perks up. The two return to where the rockslide had been, and Techno helps Tommy climb over what’s left of the rubble. The second they’re clear, Tommy runs to Phil and Wilbur.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Techno watches for a moment, then collects up the items he’d placed down just before the rockslide; ores and torches and wood. He doesn’t realise Wilbur’s begun to lead Tommy back through the caves until he looks up, and it’s just him and Phil.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He’s growing on you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Techno picks up the last of his things. “I just didn’t want him panicking and sending me up in flames.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Phil gives him a smile, and a knowing look. “Whatever you say.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Techno stares at the scar over Phil’s eye for a moment. It’s a painful reminder of why Techno can’t ever truly let his guard down around the young fire demon they’d taken in.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I still think he’s dangerous, Phil.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dangerous doesn’t have to be a bad thing,” Phil says, starting to walk through the cave system. He turns his head to glance back at Techno. “You’re a living example of that.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Techno stands there in that cave long after Phil’s faded from view.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>********</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Techno’s ten. The house is quiet without his brother or father.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He holds a flint and steel in his hands. Their house is wooden.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Techno knows he’s dangerous. He’s known it ever since he cut Phil during training.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The flint and steel weighs heavy. Techno wishes he wasn’t so sure of what he needed to do.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>It was simple, really. He might only be ten, but he’s a smart kid, and knows he can fake his own death this way. Send the house up in flames.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>With any luck, enough damage will occur that his family will think he was simply burned to a crisp. It’s safer for them if he’s gone.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He’s not worried about how they’ll rebuild. They’re both resourceful, they’ll be fine. What matters is Techno needs to get away, for good.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>His hands shake as he strikes the flint and steel together. Once. Twice.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The third time, there’s a spark that catches on the wooden flooring; a small flame jumps forth. Techno watches for a moment as it grows. He needs to be sure it’ll work.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He turns, ready to go, but looks back. The flames are steadily growing. He should be leaving; why isn’t he leaving?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He stands still for a moment longer before he heads for the kitchen. He grabs out a large bowl, fills it with water. Returns to the fire. Dowses it.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He stares at the burnt patch of wood. His plan is ruined, and he himself foiled it. He’s not really sure why. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Or maybe it’s because he knows he has a place here. As a protector.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>A place where he’s not considered dangerous, but trusted, because he can fight well and can keep his family safe.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>**********</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Techno!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Techno groans, stepping back from the tree he’d been chopping down. His axe is still buried in the wood. “What?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I just fought off my first mob!” Tommy’s eyes are shining and he’s smiling so wide that Techno can’t even be made.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Zombie?” Techno guesses. Tommy shakes his head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Creeper, actually.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Techno finds himself grinning at the fire demon. “That’s not an easy task to do. Good job.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tommy preens at the praise. “It walked straight at me and I just burnt it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Techno can’t stop himself smiling. He’s proud of Tommy; the kid is about nine, taking into consideration the fact that he ages twice as fast as Techno or Phil or Wilbur. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It’s then that Wilbur comes out the back door of their house, looking a little frantic.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Techno!” He calls, voice full of panic.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What’s happened?” Techno asks as he hurries over, his axe and tree forgotten.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Phil found a kid out in the forest. He doesn’t look too good. You’re the best healer out of us, so…” Wilbur trails off, grabbing Techno by the arm to drag him inside. Tommy stares after them, looking helpless.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Techno’s led into the living room; a short, brown haired boy lies unconscious on the lounge. He has wings that look similar to a bee’s, and they’re torn to hell and back. There’s a cut across his forehead, and blood staining his shirt that Techno can’t be sure is his.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As Techno assesses the severity of the injuries, the kid jolt awake. Techno nearly stumbles back in surprise at his insect-like eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mobs,” the kid says, sounding frantic. “Gotta… Stop the mobs…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then he’s out again. Techno turns to Phil.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Check he’s got no injuries on his chest or stomach.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Phil nods, and Techno turns, headed for the bathroom. They keep all their medicinal stuff there, including healing potions, bandages and other assorted first aid equipment. He quickly scoops up multiple types of bandages and the highest healing potion they have.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He also gets some medical tape, in hopes of possibly repairing the kid’s wings to some extent. He returns to the living room, unceremoniously dumping the stuff on one of the spare recliners.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No injuries other than the cut and his wings,” Phil says. “We checked.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He gestures to Wilbur, who is standing so far back with a look of absolute terror that Techno’s pretty sure Phil was the only one to check the kid over. Techno assesses the cut on the kid’s head again, then sends Phil to get him a wet rag to clean it as he sets on trying to repair the torn up wings.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It’s not an easy task, but Techno’s able to tape one back completely together. The other is missing a chunk, so he simply tapes up what he can. All he can do now is hope it heals well.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey,” comes Tommy’s voice as Techno begins cleaning the cut on the kid’s forehead. “I finished chopping down that tree for you. What happened?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I found him out in the forest,” Phil replies as Techno puts a bandage over the cut. “I think mobs stormed his base.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Techno looks up in time to see Tommy wince sympathetically. “Yikes.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He should be fine,” Techno says, leaning back a little. “Save for the tear in his wing.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tommy looks down at the kid with a curious expression. “He’s a bee, right?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think so,” Phil responds, “Which means he probably has a shorter lifespan than the rest of us. He’ll probably age at a faster rate.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Like me?” Tommy’s voice is small, but there’s something akin to delight shining in his eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” Phil says with a small laugh, “Like you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***********</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The kid wakes up a day later. His name, they find out, is Tubbo. He came from what he calls “The Hive”, a network of tunnels and homes built into a cliffside to house a colony of bee hybrids.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He and Tommy hit it off almost immediately. Techno somehow feels a little safer with the way the bee hybrid seems glued to Tommy’s side, like as if he has any idea if the kid is a good influence or not.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There’s no question of whether or not Tubbo will be allowed to stay. It’s unanimous and unspoken; Tubbo’s a part of their not-so-small-anymore family.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It’s funny that Techno’s slowly come to think of Tommy as a brother, despite how much he hated the demon kid at first. He’s still wary around Tommy, of course, but he’s accepted that the fire demon isn’t going anywhere anytime soon, so he’s learnt to live with it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tommy seems like less of a threat now than when he was younger. His hair rarely lights anymore, and is less controlled by emotions. Techno wouldn’t say he feels safe around him, but he certainly feels less terrified.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Techno, did you move the gunpowder out of this chest?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Okay, he takes that back. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You better not be doing what I think you’re doing,” Phil says from across the room without looking up from the book he’s reading. Tommy grins.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Depends what you’re thinking.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Techno shakes his head and leaves the room. He doesn’t want to be around to have to repair whatever damage Tommy’s going to cause.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>**********</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Techno’s eighteen, and Tommy is verging on eleven. It delights Techno to no end how pissed Tommy gets everytime someone reminds him Tubbo is slightly older than him, having turned eleven, in his accelerated aging, about four months prior.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Get back here! Let me whack you!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not a chance!” Tubbo’s running for his life, Tommy chasing him with a wooden sword clutched tightly in his grip. Techno watches on with some amusement.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tubbo has a thin scar on his forehead from the cut he’d had the night they found him, and his left wing hadn’t fully healed due to the chunk missing from it. It didn’t seem to bother the boy though, and the entire time he’d been living with them, Techno had only witnessed Tubbo cry once.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Want some help?” Techno calls.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Please stop this maniac!” Tubbo responds. Techno grins, stepping out to grab Tubbo, holding him firmly in place.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ve got him, Tommy!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No!” Tubbo tries to squirm out of Techno’s grip to no avail. Tommy grins wildly as he smacks Tubbo across the back of the head with his sword. It’s not a hard hit, but Tubbo cries out anyway.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey! That hurt!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tommy devolves into laughter. Techno does too, and a moment later, Tubbo’s laughing too. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re cool,” Tommy says to Techno after a moment, and Techno can’t even be mad at the way his chest warms. He pulls Tommy into a headlock, and the small fire demon strains to get out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re a gremlin,” Techno says, then lets Tommy go. He smiles watching as the two young boys scramble off, likely to cause more mischief. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Maybe, he thinks, he’s grateful that Tommy appeared that night.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>**********</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Techno’s nineteen, going on twenty, which marks Tubbo as fourteen, and Tommy as almost fourteen. It took Tommy until he turned twelve to discover swearing, and now no one in the house can hear the end of it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Bitch,” Tommy says now as Techno takes a sword from Tommy’s hands.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You know Phil’s rules, no swords in the house,” Techno says.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“His rules are stupid,” Tommy replies, trying and failing to snatch it back. “Give me back my fucking sword.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Techno turns away from the house, taking the sword with him. “Take it up with Phil.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tommy scowls. “Fuck you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m absolutely wounded,” Techno responds, deadpan. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tommy kicks Techno’s foot. Techno turns.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do that again. I dare you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tommy lets his hair turn to flame. “Give me my sword.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Techno stares him down, unflinching. “Take it up with Phil.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tommy stays for a few more moments before his hair turns back to normal. He stares down at the ground, kicking up the dirt.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fine.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Techno watches Tommy trudge back to the house. Techno realises, in that moment, that though Tommy has the potential to be dangerous, it doesn’t take much to make him back down.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Or maybe it’s just because they’re family. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***********</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At twenty-one, you’d think Techno would be used to mob attacks. Still, he’s caught off-guard nearly every time, but this time was far worse than most.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He’s cornered, with too many mobs even for him to fight off, and rain pours down over him. He swings at the mobs near him, making them back up, but it’s not going to hold them forever.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A zombie growls from somewhere to his left, and Techno swings wildly. A creeper advances on his right, and he has to swing around to that side. He’s being backed further into the corner.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Techno looks up to find the source of the angry yell as most of the mobs turn at the sound. He’s greeted with the sight of Tommy, hair aflame and hellfire burning in his eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Get the fuck,” Tommy says slowly, “Away from him.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Techno takes his chance. Most mobs are focused on Tommy by now, so he swings at those closest to him, taking a few zombies down quickly. He barely notices that Tommy now has fire covering every inch of him, not just his hair, until the demon barrels into a creeper right near him and sets it ablaze instantly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Techno doesn’t have time to watch, though, as a skeleton aims a bow at him. He ducks under the arrow as it whistles past, then runs his sword right through the skeleton, leaving it a pile of unmoving bones on the ground.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Techno,” Tommy calls, “Get behind something non-flammable.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Techno doesn’t have to be told twice. He dives behind a rock and a second later, scorching heat fills the air. He isn’t sure what Tommy’s done, exactly, but he knows no mobs will survive it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re clear,” Tommy says, and Techno gets up, brushing dirt off his clothes. The space where Techno had been standing moments ago was scorched, and small tufts of grass and plants still burn with a small flame.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tommy’s standing in the middle of it all, no longer on fire, grinning like a maniac. Techno can’t help it, reaching out to pull Tommy into a tight hug.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Could’ve just said thank you,” Tommy complains, but sinks into the embrace all the same. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s a good thing Phil kept you around,” Techno says as he steps back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey!” Tommy says indignantly, and Techno laughs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What? It’s true. Our family wouldn’t be what it is without you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tommy looks like he’s about to cry. “I’m family?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why wouldn’t you be?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tommy grins and Techno pretends not to see him blinking back tears. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Come on,” Techno says. “Let’s go home.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tommy follows him back through the fields. Techno wonders when, exactly, he stopped thinking of Tommy as nothing more than a liability, and then realises he doesn’t care. All that matters is Tommy is his brother now.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And Techno’ll be damned if he lets anything take one of his family away from him.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>